WONKYU - Dompet
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Karena dompet, semuanya jadi kacau! WONKYU! Mind to RnR?


**Dompet**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Lenght: 2020 words**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: YAOI! :p**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Sial!"

Siwon mengumpat. Dengan segala luapan emosinya, ia menendang batu-batu di depan mata kakinya. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi semampai itu tampak tak senang. Begitu kentara dari raut wajahnya yang tampan.

Jadi, apa masalahnya?

Karena ia tak pernah berangkat sepagi ini.

"Hell!"

Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat. Hatinya dongkol. Lihat saja, ini baru jam 6 dan ia sudah harus berjalan menuju halte bus? Tuhan pasti sedang mengajaknya bercanda!

Tak ada mobil mewah, tak ada handphone, tak ada kartu kredit. Orang tuanya hanya memberikannya kartu naik bus, kotak makan siang dan botol minuman, serta uang beberapa ribu won yang bahkan hanya cukup untuk membeli 1 porsi ramen di kantin.

Si arogan yang biasanya datang dengan mobil mentereng kini berjalan kaki menuju halte bus? Apa mau dikata orang? Bahkan Zhoumi yang menelponnya semalam pun tak henti menertawakannya. Niatnya sih Siwon ingin menumpang Zhoumi saja ke sekolah. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia benar-benar harus naik bus. Orang tuanya punya mata di mana-mana. Kalau sampai ketahuan ia menumpang Zhoumi, bisa gawat. Bisa jadi kartu busnya ditarik, sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya yang berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Itu tandanya, ia harus bangun lebih pagi.

Okay, ia akui, ia bukan manusia di pagi hari. Sekolahnya yang masuk pukul 7 itu saja dia berangkat dari rumahnya pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Kebut-kebutan di jalan bukan lagi hal asing yang harus diherankan.

Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan Siwon seperti ini?

Bagi Siwon itu masalah sepele sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa ayahnya senang sekali membesar-besarkan masalah.

Ia Cuma dapat nilai jelek di sekolahnya. Cuma itu? Tentu saja. Bagi Siwon, itu masalah sepele karena ia pikir, wajar kalau siswa sepertinya mendapat nilai jelek. Kalau ia pandai, untuk apa sekolah? Toh ia sudah pandai, kan? Tapi berbeda dengan sang ayah yang bagi Siwon terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Dan bagi ayah Siwon, itu bukan hal wajar karena Siwon mendapat nilai jelek pada semua hasil ulangannya. Yah, semuanya. Bahkan ia sudah 3 kali dipanggil ke sekolah hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramah oleh guru yang sama. Sekali pada saat Siwon kelas satu, kedua kalinya pada saat Siwon kelas 2, dan kemarin adalah kali ketiga di mana Siwon kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3. Ia bahkan sudah memecahkan rekor menjadi rangking terakhir selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Ayah Siwon sudah berupaya untuk menumbuhkan semangat belajar Siwon. Yang pertama kali adalah mendaftarkan Siwon ke lembaga bimbingan belajar. Tapi apa yang Siwon lakukan? Ia justru kabur dari lembaga bimbingannya hampir setiap kali ada jadwal. Sekalinya tidak kabur, ia justru tidur di atas bangkunya, tanpa peduli sang tutor sedang menerangkan. Itu membuat ayah Siwon mengambil langkah kedua. Mendatangkan home tutor ke rumah Siwon. Bahkan ayahnya sengaja memilihkan tutor paling cantik yang ditawarkan lembaga. Pikir ayahnya, mungkin Siwon akan semangat kalau tutornya secantik itu. Tapi apa? Siwon malah mengerjai sang home tutor habis-habisan sehingga ia mengundurkan diri. Oops, ayahnya lupa kalau Siwon itu gay. Jadi langkah ketiga adalah mendatangkan home tutor laki-laki paling 'cantik' yang ditawarkan. Ayahnya sempat puas karena Siwon akhirnya mau belajar. Tapi tak ada satu minggu, si home tutor itu mengajukan pengunduran diri dengan alasan tidak tahan. Siwon selalu menggodanya. Tentu saja itu membuat si home tutor takut sehingga ia mengundurkan diri.

Sudah cukup sampai di situ. Akhirnya ayahnya menyerah karena Siwon terlalu sulit untuk diatasi. Jadilah yang bisa ayahnya lakukan adalah menyita semua fasilitas pribadi yang diberikan pada Siwon, sampai Siwon dapat nilai bagus di ulangannya.

Lama melamun, akhirnya bus yang Siwon tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Lumayan lenggang karena ini masih cukup pagi. Jadi setelah Siwon menyerahkan kartunya, ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Agar tidak bosan.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon merasakan bahwa bus berhenti. Dalam hati ia merutuk kesal. Sudah setengah 7, kalau busnya berhenti terus, bisa-bisa dia terlambat. Ck! Mungkin besok ia akan berangkat lebih pagi dari ini. Walau itu artinya ia harus lebih menderita lagi.

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasa kalau seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki manis dengan rambut hitam legam. Kalau boleh jujur, pemuda di sampingnya ini manis sekali. Dan, tampak polos, mungkin?

Siwon terus saja curi-curi pandang pada pemuda di sampingnya. Oh, lihatlah, pemuda manis itu rajin sekali. Bahkan di dalam bus sekalipun, pemuda itu masih menyempatkan untuk belajar. Tak mau kalah, Siwon akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan bukunya. Kebetulan, hari ini ada PR mata pelajaran sejarah dunia. Kalau ia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal sejarah itu, pemuda di sampingnya pasti akan turut kagum. Lantas, ia pun langsung membuka Prnya. Sembari berusaha untuk mengerjakan, mata Siwon tak henti-hentinya mencuri-curi pandang pada laki-laki manis di sampingnya.

'Sial, soalnya sulit sekali!' rutuk Siwon dalam hati. Maka ia pun membolak-balikkan bukunya mencoba mencari jawabannya.

"Jepang, Itali dan Jerman."

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Mungkinkah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini mengajaknya berbicara?

"Negara yang menganut paham fasisme, Jepang, Itali dan Jerman." Ucap laki-laki di samping Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

Ah! Tebakannya tidak meleset! Memang benar pemuda di sampingnya ini yang berbicara padanya. Ah, suaranya bagus sekali. Dalam dan lembut.

"Oh, terimakasih."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru berdiri dan beranjak turun dari bus. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran.

"Pemuda manis tadi siapa namanya, ya?"

.o0o.

Esok paginya, Siwon masih berangkat menggunakan bus. Tentu saja, baru sehari kemarin ia menjalani hukuman dari orang tuanya. Masih ada beberapa minggu lagi menjelang test kenaikan. Bahkan itu lebih dari satu bulan.

Bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menaiki bus karena berebut dengan penumpang yang ikut antri di halte. Ia mendengus, tempat duduknya sudah penuh. Sial sekali rasanya. Jadi terpaksa, ia pun berpegangan pada ring yang bergantung di langit-langit.

Sembari menatap jalanan yang kian ramai, bibirnya bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu terbaru yang sering diputarkan di televisi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan terusik yang dilayangkan oleh penumpang lain, ia terus bersenandung. Toh ia merasa suaranya bagus kok. Jadi bagian mana yang salah?

"Diamlah anak muda, suaramu itu sumbang."

Siwon mengedikkan bahu tak peduli yang disambut dengan gelengan heran dari penumpang lainnya. Ia kembali berdiri dengan angkuh. Walau tak ada lagi lagu yang mengalun keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada ucapan atau gesture maaf. Peduli apa? Tidak ada peraturan yang tertempel di bus itu kalau dilarang menyanyi. Bukankah suara ibu-ibu yang bergosip di belakang sana jauh lebih mengganggu daripada nyanyiannya?

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti. Remnya yang mendadak membuat Siwon hampir terjungkal, "Dasar." Desisnya.

Namun, astaga, pemuda manis tempo hari datang lagi. Naik bus yang sama dengannya. Ia pun tampak mencari-cari tempat duduk yang memang tidak ada yang kosong. Satu helaan napas terdengar ketika pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggantungkan tangannya pada ring.

Tepat di depan Siwon. Tentu saja, tepat di depan Siwon dan membelakanginya.

Bahkan Siwon bisa mencium aroma apel yang keluar dari sela-sela rambut hitam yang tampak begitu halus itu. Bergoyang ke sana – ke mari karena efek dari guncangan bus.

Rasanya Siwon hampir mabuk...

Kembali, bus berhenti dengan mendadak, membuat hampir seluruh pemumpang yang ada di sana tergoncang. Tak terkecuali Siwon dan pemuda manis di depannya. Walau tubuhnya sendiri hampir limbung, namun dengan sigap dia menangkap tubuh pemuda manis di depannya yang hampir terjungkal jatuh.

Dan Siwon berani bersumpah, rambut pemuda itu benar-benar halus. Helaian-helaian hitam yang menyapu kulit pipinya terasa begitu halus dan lembut layaknya benang sutra. Dan pinggangnya yang begitu ramping, pas sekali rasanya di dekapannya.

Sejenak, dunianya terhenti. Ia terhipnotis masuk dalam hazel yang menatapnya dalam tanpa berkedip, seolah ingin menarik masuk Siwon dalam dunianya.

Namun sejurus kemudian, keduanya tersadar. Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda manis itu buru-buru melepaskan diri dari dekapan Siwon dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi, terimakasih banyak." ucapnya.

"Bukan masalah." Siwon menjawab dengan kikuk dan menggaruk tengkukanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Pemuda manis itu kembali pada haluannya. Jujur saja Siwon kecewa. Pasalnya, ia begitu menikmati moment-moment bersama pemuda manis itu. Hh, sayang, akalnya kembali terlalu cepat. Ia juga kecewa karena pemuda itu terlalu terburu-buru membalikkan diri. Padahal, Siwon berniat untuk mengajaknya kenalan. Sekedar tahu namanya, itu sudah cukup. Tahu alamat sekolah atau alamat rumahnya, akan lebih bagus lagi. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba Siwon menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan mengajaknya kenalan.

Siwon memutar otaknya lebih keras lagi, hingga kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada dompet yang terselip di saku celana seragam sekolah pemuda itu. Tanda pengenal. Ya, Siwon butuh tanda pengenal pemuda manis itu. Maka setelah Siwon memastikan sekelilingnya aman, dalam artian tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya, maka dengan perlahan Siwon menarik keluar dompet berwarna hitam dari saku seragam di pemuda manis. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala ia membuka dompet itu, langsung tanda pengenal pelajar yang nampak di bagian paling depan.

Foto dengan ukuran kecil menampakkan wajah yang cukup imut terpampang di bagian pojok bawah kartu yang berwarna kuning itu.

Cho Kyuhyun

3 Februari 1988

Sekolah Tinggi Hannyoung, Seoul

'Wuaah, pandai sekali bisa sekolah di Hannyoung?' batin Siwon

Namun ditengah keterkagumannya pada Cho Kyuhyun—pemuda manis, bus berhenti. Siwon yang menyadari itu langsung tergagap. Bingung mau melakukan apa. Apalagi saat Cho Kyuhyun itu membalikkan badannya hendak memberi salam pada Siwon. Yang Siwon dapat adalah raut keterkejutan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun kala mendapati dompetnya berada di tangan Siwon.

"K-kau... Copet..."

.o0o.

Naas, Siwon ditendang keluar dari bus. Tak disangka, Cho Kyuhyun berteriak begitu kencang mengatakkannya copet. Masa mengerubunginya. Tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa, Siwon pun mengembalikan dompet itu dengan segera dan meminta maaf. Setelah Cho Kyuhyun mengecek isi dompetnya yang tentu saja masih utuh, ia pun keluar dari bus dengan tampang marah. Sebagai konsekuensinya, Siwon dikeluarkan dari bus karena sudah mengacau.

"Hey! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Tunggu aku!" teriak Siwon

Beruntung, Siwon turun pada halte yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Maka yang langsung Siwon lakukan adalah mengejar pemuda manis itu. Tidak bisa, setelah ia sudah begini jauhnya, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun salah paham padanya.

Begitu berhasil meraih tangan Kyuhyun, Siwon membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan sekali sentak.

"Mau apa, kau? Mau buat perhitungan denganku? Ayo! Siapa takut?!" seru Kyuhyun

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ini tidak seperti yang kaulihat, sungguh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya ada copet yang mau mengaku, huh? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Jadi, aku anggap kasus ini selesai."

"Bukan begitu... itu tadi, aish!" Siwon mulai kebingungan mau memulai dari mana ceritanya.

"Memangnya bagaimana, huh? Tuan pencopet..." sindir Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu berkenalan..." ucap Siwon pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang semua terlipat di depan dada, "Eh?"

Siwon mengangguk kasar, "Aku bingung bagaimana untuk mengajakmu berkenalan. Berhubung name tagmu tertutupi mantel, jadi aku berniat untuk mencari kartu tanda pengenalmu." Ucap Siwon canggung. Lagi-lagi ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sudah kebiasaan saat ia merasa canggung.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Rona-rona merah terpulas di pipi gempalnya. Menyadari tingkah bodohnya, ia pun berdehem, menetralkan kembali suasana aneh yang tercipta.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu sejak kemarin di bus. Dan aku, berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Walau sebenarnya, cara yang kupakai terlalu nekat. Bahkan mereka mengusirku dari bus."

Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri, ia tersenyum mendengar cerita Siwon yang konyol, "Kau itu aneh."

Siwon terperanjat melihat tawa Kyuhyun. Manis sekali. pipinya yang bulat tampak merona merah. Entah karena suhu dingin, atau karena hal lain. Tapi yang pasti, Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas, kalau pipi yang mulanya berwarna putih pucat itu berubah menjadi merah muda. Tak bisa menahan rasa canggung yang ada, akhirnya Siwon pun ikut tertawa. Menampilkan lesung-lesung pipinya yang membuat senyumnya kian menawan. Bahkan bibi-bibi di kompleks perumahannya pun tertarik padanya.

"Uhm, aku memang sedikit aneh." Tawanya kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Bahkan setitik air mata sudah keluar melalui sudut mata indahnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu identitasku?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Cho Kyuhyun. Nama yang sangat indah. Nama terindah yang pernah kudengar." Jawab Siwon dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Baiklah tuan asing, karena kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi, ayo, sebutkan namamu!"

Siwon berdehem sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku, Choi Siwon."

Maka Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan gerakan lucu, "Namamu aneh." Komentarnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Siwon. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa melepas tautan tangan kanannya dengan Kyuhyun. Melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih. Ide nakal terbesit di otaknya, "Sudah jam 7 lebih. Sekolah pasti sudah ditutup. Daripada mendapat hukuman, bagaiamana kalau kita bolos bersama?"

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuk kirinya di dagu sembari bergumam kecil. Kerlingan jahil tampak di wajahnya ketika ia menjawab,

"Siapa takut?"

**.o0 END 0o.**

**Holla, Cho Eunhye balik bawa FF oneshoot neeh! **

**Terinspirasi dari bapak guru Bahasa Indonesia yang membawakan cerita berjudul "Dompet" di kelas. Well, nggak sama persis sih, beda banget malah. Ini lebih mirip cerita di Spongebob ya? kkk~ **

**Dan rasanya, bagian akhir-akhir kesannya maksa banget! :p Tau'ah gelap! :p**

**Dan buat satu FFku yang masih belum kelar juga, yoohoo, updatenya bakalan lama! :p Semoga kalian terbiasa sama FFku yang lelet itu ya? kkkk~**

**Well, mind to review, then? :D **


End file.
